The Merging
by Ultimate-Fantasy
Summary: Rasuel(Blondy) and Talson are off to find Sora to get their questions answered. Sora on the other hand has grown much darker...


Kingdom Hearts Fanfic Running *hu-ff*pu-ff*hu-ff*pu-ff* "Don't these things ever give up." *hu-ff*pu-ff*hu-ff*pu-ff* "I have had enough." (Stops) "You are going down."  
  
He takes out his keyblade throws it at the heartless doing a strike raid. The blade went through each and every heartless slashing and destroying all of them. Suddenly a third force comes from behind. But when the keyblade was coming back to him he jumps in the air and lets it go. It slams into the third force, pushing it back and making it dizzy. While in the air he turns around and faces the third force. "So you thought you could sneak up on me?" (still in mid-air) He whips out another keyblade and rushes into the third force with huge power slashing and destroying it. "Well that takes care of all of them." Suddenly a hand lands on his shoulder. He kicks the being in the stomach and turns back. "Ahhhh. What did you do that for?" "Whoops! Sorry Talson. Didn't know that was u." "Well next time I will know not to put a hand on your shoulder when u are in a tense mood. Won't I Rasuel?" "I said I was sorry. Plus it was your fault you shouldn't have done that. You know how tense I can get in battle. Anyway you came here to learn from me. How to master combat or at least be really good at it." "Yeah. Yeah. Anyway why were you running you easily killed all of them." "I was saving my energy in case something more powerful shows up." "That didn't exhaust you though. Did it?" "No, no not at all. But every bit helps." "Anyway lets move on. I want to get out of this cave. It gives me the creeps." They both looked around. They could see everything but the cave had a dark look to it. Occasionally they could hear a waterfall or something of that sort. Ahead they could only see the path getting steeper and then disappearing into the darkness. (laughing) "Ok. Let's go." "By the way why did we come here in the first place?" "Remember I saw a third force. I followed it here. Then it disappeared and we ended up here." "Oh yeah. Was that the third force that attacked you here." "I think so." "Oh well. Let's go" So they went ahead thinking to get out of that cave soon enough without trying to meet more trouble but still keeping their guard up. Unfortunately they didn't know what was waiting for them ahead........  
  
As they were going forward Rasuel suddenly stopped and took out two of his keyblades. Talson: What happened? Rasuel: I thought I heard something. Talson: Really. I didn't. Rasuel: It was probably nothing. They moved on but Rasuel still kept his keyblades out. They looked around. It was getting darker and darker and the path was getting steeper. They couldn't hear the waterfall anymore but instead a *drip*drop*drip*drop* Again Rasuel started to listen for something. But this time Talson also heard something. They both stopped and listened intently for any sound. Everything went quite. They could hear the occasional drip drop. They could even hear each other's breath. But there was something else like a sound of something rushing. They looked back again and saw all these yellow eyes. They couldn't count, as there were so many. Rasuel: Talson how many months have you spent with me learning skills. Talson: About 4 months. Rasuel: I think it's time you put them to use. And with that he tossed a keyblade over to Talson and said, "Get ready." Then all the heartless rushed at them ready to kill them and take their hearts. The battle started. All the heartless divided them and half went after Rasuel while half after Talson. Rasuel being the expert he was was killing the heartless pretty quickly. He charged straightforward into them and kept slashing at the heartless one by one. One heartless though came out of no where and almost got Rasuel but he dodged to the side so fast that no one saw him and he left a blur of himself behind. All the heartless charged after the blur. Rasuel: Suckers. Saying that he faced the wall and ran at it. The heartless followed. Just as he reached the cave wall he ran up the wall then ducked down horizontally and pushed himself back while doing a backflip. While in the air he said, "Take this". So he put his keyblade forward and then unleashed an upgraded version of ragnarok, which had twice the power of the original ragnarok. It went straight into the middle of all the heartless. When there it went in all directions killing all the heartless on his side. On the other hand Talson wasn't doing that well. As it was his first time holding a real keyblade he was finding it hard to control it. He was getting hurt more than he was hurting them. Rasuel: I am coming to help Talson. Just hang on. Rasuel charged in again. He jumped up and did aerial attacks so that the heartless couldn't get him. He was moving all the time when fighting slashing here slashing there and didn't stop to look. The number of the heartless was starting to get less but still it looked like they were unlimited amount of them. Talson still hadn't got the hang of it. He charged at a heartless and was about to slash it when the heartless punched him in the stomach real hard. Talson in anger mustered up all his strength and jumped up doing a forward flip and from the back lunged at the heartless and killed it. Suddenly a heartless showed up behind him and hit him in the back rendering him in unconscious. There he lay with his keyblade down beside him. All the heartless went after the keyblade. Rasuel seeing this ran there at full speed. He was faster than any of the heartless and no eye could follow him. He reached there in no time. He picked the keyblade and Talson and was off again at full speed. He ran a while and when he saw the heartless were far behind he stopped. Hey gave Talson an elixir. Rasuel: You all right. Talson: Yeah. Now I am. Thanks Rasuel: I have to take care of you also. You didn't do that bad for a first timer. Talson: Really I thoug... Before he could finish that sentence all the heartless came rushing. Talson: Here we go again. Rasuel: No you don't. Let me handle this one. Talson: Are you sure. Rasuel: Remember Talson how I told you that I haven't unleashed my full power till now and you said I was joking. Talson: Yeah. Rasuel: You will be the first person to witness it. RIGHT NOW. YOU WANT POWER. I WILL GIVE YOU POWER. Saying that he started to power up. All of the heartless stopped. He started yelling. All of a sudden an aura started forming around him. It went through stages. First it was pure white. Then it went to yellow to orange and finally to red. He stopped yelling and everything went silent. He took out two of his keyblades. He stood there with two keyblades with a red aura surrounding him. Talson was speechless. Then he went into a pose as if he was going to charge and without a warning he went through a straight line of heartless destroying them. The heartless turned around and there he was. They all charged after him. One came from there and another came from there but to no avail. He was as fast as lightning. Once second he was there the next there. His reflexes were amazing and he dodged every blow swiftly and timing it correctly. He kept moving and every time he dodged he left a blur of himself behind. Soon the heartless were confused as they didn't know which was the real Rasuel. They all charged at which ever one they saw but none of them were right. Rasuel: Imbeciles. I am right here. He then went on a rampage killing any heartless he saw. He slashed everywhere. He only stopped when there were about a 100 left. He landed on his feet. This time he did a Sonic Blade attack followed by a Strike Raid ending up with Ars Arcanum ending up with a Sonic Raid Arcanum combo. That finished of all the heartless. He powered down to his normal status. Rasuel: Well I think that went well. Talson: Too cool. I wanna learn how to do that. Rasuel: You will. Talson: Hey Rasuel what's that shining up there? Rasuel: It might be daylight. Let's go.  
  
Both of them ran there at their full speed.......  
  
They kept running at their full speed. After a while they reached there. They saw an opening. Light was coming through and falling right in their feet. They could feel wind coming through the gap. Talson: Finally an opening. We can get out. Let's go. Rasuel: OK They started to move but suddenly the ground shaked. They stopped. Again it shaked. Rasuel: I don't like this. Stay back. He summoned his two keyblades. The ground shaked one more time before a hole ripped through the ground. Rasuel could sense a great power was coming through it. Power which rivals his own. A figure came through the hole. It landed and stepped forward in the light. It was Rasuel! Talson: Am I seeing double. Rasuel: No. He might look like me but he is a different being altogether. I can't sense he has a heart inside him. Talson: What? Rasuel: I don't know who he is but I know he is come here to fight me. With that he charged for the dark figure. He put his keyblade forward and looked like he was charging for his stomach but before he got there he stopped. Then he started circling him leaving a blur every time. Soon he had a whole team of Rasuel's circling. Rasuel(all): Let's see how well you fare against at me. All of them charged at him. The real Rasuel was right behind him(dark figure). Just before the real Rasuel was about to hit df(dark figure) he suddenly turned around as if knowing which one was the real one. He put his keyblade forward and blocked the attack. All the blur's vanished. Then he pushed Rasuel backwards with force. Df: That's not gonna work on me, Rasuel. Rasuel: Who are you and how do you know me. Df: You can call me Dark Rasuel. Ring any bell. Rasuel: NO! You possibly couldn't be him. Dark Rasuel(dr now): Oh I am and I am gonna take both of your powers. Ahhhhhhhhh. Rasuel: Not if I can help it. They both charged forward. Their keyblades clashed. Rasuel went to the right of DR and almost slashed him. But he in time moved behind and jumped and slashed Rasuel in the head. Almost. He moved to the side and DR landed beside him. They both moved behind. Rasuel: He's good. DR: Oh not only am I good but I am better than u. Rasuel: Keep dreaming. Rasuel teleported behind DR and slashed him at the back. Rasuel: There now what do you say. DR: Didn't feel a thing. With that he moved quickly and stopped beside Rasuel. He did a sonic blade, punched him in the guts, slashed him in the back and kicked him in the face. DR: What did I tell you. Resistance is futile. Talson: RASUEL. Are you all right? You are bleeding. Rasuel: I am fine. Stay back and shut up. You are better than I thought. DR: I AM better than you. Rasuel: We will see. He wiped the blood of his face. He started to power up. Rasuel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. NOW YOU MADE ME MAD. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Everything started to lift up. Even Talson and DR could feel the pressure. All the stones were rising higher and higher. DR: What are you doing? Rasuel: YOU WILL SEE IMBECILE. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I AM GONNA KILL YOU NOW. DR moved backwards. He saw Talson. He quickly grabbed him and said. DR: I am gonna kill this kid. He calmed down. A white aura was around him. His muscles bulged up. Everything fell. His keyblade also upgraded and now had a white shine to it with a white line running down the spine. He put it forward. Rasuel: YOU SURE YOU WANNA DO THAT. With that he charged forward and disappeared. He was moving to fast for anyone to see. He went for Talson. Quickly he kicked DR in the back slashed him in the head and picked him up and threw him. He said to Talson " Hide. Now" Talson found a place to hide soon enough behind one of the fallen rocks. DR got up. Rasuel started moving again. DR: Where are you? Show yourself. Rasuel: Why can't you see me. I am here. No Here Here Come on Here Scared are we. DR: You fight like a cow. Before he could finish that sentence Rasuel came in front of him kicked him in the stomach and he did a sonic blade doing 5 hits. Then he moved behind him doing a strike raid chaining it up to 7 hits and ending with Ars Arcanum doing 11 hits. After that he came up behind him slashed him fifteen times each time raising the power of his blow. Rasuel: Had Enough. DR: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED. With that he put his keyblade forward. DR: DARKNESS HELP THESE FOOLS REALIZE YOUR POWER. Suddenly a black gas shout out of the keyblade and aimed for Rasuel's head. It hit him. Rasuel: What? What is this... Before he could finish that sentence he fell unconscious. DR: I will finish this next time. Then the darkness consumed him and he was gone. Talson came forward. Talson: Rasuel. Rasuel. RASUEL. Wake up. (In Rasuel's dream) Rasuel: Where am I. What is this place. Who is that. He saw a person walking with another boy and girl. Also there was this other figure. Small. Rasuel: Is that KING MICKEY? Who's are those people beside him. Wait the middle person. I feel that I know him. His name is Sora. Somehow I feel like I am connected to him. What is this. How did I get there? He heard someone calling. Rasuel, Rasuel. (In the real world) Talson: Wake up Man. This is no time for sleeping. Rasuel started to open his eyes. Rasuel: Where am I? Talson: Here remember in the cave, You just fought DR. Rasuel: Where is he? Talson: Don't worry he ran off. So what happened. Rasuel: I was in some place. A dream maybe. And I saw king mickey. And this other person. Sora. Talson: King mickey. What ra. Rasuel: I don't know. Heck I don't even know how I know his name but I think I have to go to him to clear all these answers. Talson: Whatever you say. I will just follow you. What do you think happened to DR. Rasuel: I don't know but I don't think that's last of him. He will come back. Talson: Well I suppose we will be ready then. But for now let's get the heck out of this cave and find something to eat. I am starving. Rasuel: You are right let's go. They both walked out of the cave......  
  
They both walked out of the cave. They had to shield their eyes from the bright light. Talson: Well at least it's not dark like in that cave. Rasuel: True. But ahead is a forest. They walked along for a while. The wind was cooling them off. There were no clouds in the sky. Rasuel and Talson suddenly found peace. Everything was calm. NO sign of heartless or DR. Rasuel: I suggest we walk for a while and get more deeper into the forests so that we can lose our trail and then sit down and relax and see what to do next. Talson: Sounds good to me. But I am wondering how we came out of a cave and ended up in a forest. Rasuel: That's a mystery to me. Talson: Any idea where we are? Rasuel: I think we are in the deep jungle. Talson: Where? Rasuel: Never mind. I can't be bothered explaining. They walked for a long time. The trees were getting thicker and they were blocking the sunshine. Rasuel: We will rest here. Talson: Ok. Talson sat down. The wind brushed in his face. Talson: So when are you gonna teach me those stages of yours. Rasuel: When the time is right. I am gonna have a look around. Sit here. Just yell if trouble comes. Talson: Fine. Rasuel summoned three of his keyblades. He gave one to Talson. Then with his other two he powered up a little. Then he did strike raid with both of them upwards. The two keyblades went up cutting all the branches. They all came falling down at Rasuel but he dodged them with ease and caught his keyblades. Now he had a clear path above. He crouched down and then with force thrusted himself upwards doing a really high jump and then started flying. Talson ran under the path that Rasuel's keyblade made and saw him flying. Talson: YOU CAN FLY! Rasuel: Yeah. Talson: YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT. Rasuel: You never asked. I am off now. Talson: I got to learn how to do that. Rasuel flew around for a while. The sun was bright. All he could see were trees every way he looked. Seeing this he went forward. He flew slowly enjoying the sun. The trees started getting thinner the more ahead he went and finally they stopped and a path started. He stopped and started hovering. Ahead he could see something large. Rasuel: What the heck is that thing? He went forward to investigate. He landed in front of it. Rasuel: Whoa it a ship. It can take us to other worlds. This could really be useful. I might as well bring Talson here. Suddenly he heard a yell. He jumped and started flying again. This time he didn't waste any time and went forward at full speed. Rasuel: Talson. Hang on I am coming.....  
  
(Traverse town) Donald: Sora here we are. Traverse town. So where are we going. Goofy: Yeah Sora, why did we come here. Sora: I am gonna go to Merlin's place guys. You go around checking everything is fine. Donald: You sure you don't want us to come. Sora: Yeah. Donald: Ok. Goofy lets go. Goofy: Right behind you Donald. They went their own ways. Sora flew to the third district and landed in front of the door to Merlin's house. He did a fire spell on the door and it opened. He glided and landed on the small island. He walked around the house and entered it. Merlin: Ah Sora I have been expecting you. Sora: I know you have. So is it ready. Merlin: Yes. I have made it exactly as you said it. It will transport your mind into a virtual place and to get out of out you have to kill the amount of heartless set. Of course I will be watching and if anything goes wrong I will bring you back. Sora: Good. Merlin: Are you sure you want go through this. Sora: Yeah. Last time I killed Ansem I barely survived and the heartless are back meaning Ansem is back. I have no doubt that he is more powerful. You see the heartless now that spawn are more power full than the last time. Merlin: Yes but your power has also grown. Sora: I know but to destroy him completely I have to overpower him completely. To do that I need to achieve my max. Merlin: It's your choice. So what difficulty and how many heartless shall I set. Sora: 10000 Heartless Merlin: WHAT! Sora: Yes 10000 Merlin: Ok and what difficulty? Sora: ...Life threatening...... Merlin: ARE YOU CRAZY. Sora: Please just do as I say. Merlin: Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Ok close your eyes. Sora closed his eyes. Merlin started chanting something and the last thing Sora heard from Merlin was " Be careful". He was then transported to the virtual world. He opened his. There was nothing there only a big board saying " Heartless to kill 10000". Everything was white except his he himself. Suddenly all the heartless appeared. He summoned his keyblade. When he did that all the heartless charged at him. All of them jumped at him to attack. They were almost about to attack him that time stopped. They froze in mid air. He looked around. A smirk formed on Sora's face. All the heartless could see but they were unable to move. Sora started yelling Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH First his hair started rising then his clothes. The pressure around him started to get higher and higher. All the heartless that were near him were destroyed instantly. Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A spiral aura started forming around. The time unfroze and all the heartless leapt at him but they kept getting destroyed. They still kept trying. After 5000 of them were killed they stopped. Now a pure yellow aura formed around him. The intensity of the power was growing each second. His muscles bulged up his hair went yellow and his eyes red Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME. Suddenly huge chunks of the ground started breaking. They were flying around killing everything in their path. As soon as they came near the aura though they were destroyed. The aura got bigger and bigger. The ground underneath was getting destroyed. Sora gave one last yell and there was a huge explosion in which 1000 heartless were destroyed. Sora now stood there. He had a yellow aura around him. He whipped out his keyblade. Seeing this the heartless again charged at him but again Sora stopped time. After that he was off. He was as quick as lightning and slashed everywhere. In this form it only took one slash to kill one heartless. He slashed they fell to pieces. After a while he unfroze time. Then he did Ragnarok. It went to all directions. After that he did a sonic blade with 8 hits and Ars Arcanum with 11 hits and stopped. He whipped out another keyblade and threw his keyblades doing a strike raid. The heartless tried to dodge them but he exploited time and they went in slow motion. Only 3000 heartless were left. One heartless slashed him in the back. He landed on one hand and then did a back flip. The heartless surrounded him. He crouched down and yelled. He released a wave of intense power in all directions. It went destroying heartless as soon as they came 10ft near it. Only 100 were left now but unfortunately Sora was out of energy cause of all the tricks he had use. He knelt down. The heartless seeing this charged at him the third time. They all went on top of Sora and he was buried under them. He kept getting slashed and all his energy was running out fast. He was getting hurt real badly. Suddenly he heard Merlin's voice. Merlin: I am taking you out of there Sora. Sora: Wait. Just a moment.......  
  
Rasuel was going as fast as he could. Rasuel: Talson. I am coming. Suddenly in mid air he stopped. He fell to the ground. His head was getting heavier and heavier. All his body was getting hurt Rasuel: What's happening to me? He started feeling pain. He was losing control. He saw flashes of Sora. He saw he was getting hurt. He yelled. Rasuel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A white aura formed around him. The tress around him were destroyed. He kept yelling. Everything got destroyed around him and whatever survived was revolving around him. He then finished his transformation....  
  
Merlin: Sora I am pulling you ou.... Before Merlin finished that sentence he heard something. Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. AS I SAID YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME. There was a power growing inside of him. His rage was building up. He got furious. He gave a yell and a wave even more intense went around and killed all the heartless. He still kept yelling. He wasn't in control. Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH His still was going up. He couldn't stop himself. Everything was getting destroyed. The ground started shaking and then there was one huge explosion. All was silent and a lot of smoke was left. After the smoke was cleared only one thing was left and that was Sora. He had transformed into a stage even he didn't know of. He had s pure red aura around him. He felt the power he had inside of him. Merlin: I didn't know you could transform intro that. Sora: Neither did I. But he knew that this new found power will give him the strength to defeat Ansem once and for all. With that Merlin pulled him out.... 


End file.
